Megaman Starforce X
by captain M
Summary: Geo Stelar, on his birthday, gets a mega stone. and soon afterwards is transported to the Kalos region! friendships form and adventures begin, as Geo, Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie try to stop the RM-ian invasion
1. introduction

**I own nothing. But if I DID I'd make a fourth megaman starforce game**

**introduction**

Geo Stelar woke up to his birthday. He also woke up to Mega holding black marker to his face. He then swatted it away got and got up to see if there was any damage.

"What were you going to do?"

"I was going to see what you would look like with black hair." Geo then laughed. Mega was an alien from planet AM. But it was destroyed by the FM-ians.

"I'm glad I woke up before it was too late. It's my birthday."

"Don't remind me. You've been talking about it all week! Get a life kid." But Geo didn't hear the last part, because he was already in the living room. There he saw his mom, Hope, watching TV.

"Hi Geo, check this out." Geo then sat down with Hope. On the screen was a commercial.

**Introducing the Bio-Terminal, the latest terminal created by AMIKEN. The Bio-Terminal has everything that you expect.**

**E-mail**

**Wizard application**

**Personal view**

**Internet access**

**Battle-card system**

**As well as brand new features:**

**Millions of apps **

**Augmentic reality hologram (ARH)**

**With the new firefly technology: Technology that can recognize anything from boxes to dogs to whatever you can think of.**

"That looks pretty impressive." then Hope pulled out a box and gave it to Geo.

"it's for you." Geo then opened the box to see a brand new and shiny, Bio-Terminal. Geo sat there for five whole minutes before Hope brought him back down to earth by snapping her fingers a few times in his face. Then Kelvin walked in. Kelvin was Geo's dad. He was missing for four years of Geo's life because he was stranded in space when the FM-ians attacked the space station he was currently working on.

"I hope you enjoy it son. I worked on it myself. I took some inspiration from you."

"really?"

"yes. I know you like to discover things so the firefly was my idea." Then Hope spoke up.

"I also invited some friends over for a party."

"Which friends?"

"there's Luna, Bud, and Zach. Oh, and Solo."

"Solo!? He is not my friend. How do you even know him?"

"Luna told me about him. He seemed nice at first, but then she told me that he tried to kidnap your friends. He needs friends so I invited him." Then Kelvin spoke up.

"don't forget about your girlfriend, Sonia."

"Dad! Sonia is not my girlfriend!" he then ran into his room. Then, in his room, Mega said,

"Sonia is totally your girlfriend though."

"no she is not!" but then he leaned on his closet and it opened, showing fifteen pictures of Sonia on the wall.

"right…"

**Xxxxxx**

**Geo POV**

Two hours and thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I then answered it. On the other side was Sonia.

"Sonia! In thought that the party was in thirty minutes"

"It is. I just couldn't wait to show you what I got you." She then held a wrapped box to me. I opened it, and inside was a framed photo of Sonia and I on a roller coaster. Geo could remember that day like it was yesterday. Two months ago, Sonia performed at an amusement and she took me with her. It was ok, but we almost died when viruses got into the computer system while we were on the zipper. Then I said:

"please come in." Luna, Bud, and Zach came thirty minutes later. Solo came an hour later, but considering, it wasn't that much of a surprise. After cake and ice cream, I started opening presents. Zach gave me a very advance calculator.

"I hope you enjoy it." Bud gave me an alarm clock that doubled as a microwave.

"so you can have breakfast in bed every morning" Luna got me a big box of battle cards. Solo gave me a ten dollar gift card to Big Wave.

"thanks Solo, you have really warmed up."

"I know. It's terrible." Then the door bell rang. I came to the door, and when I opened it, no one was there. I looked down to see a box, and on it was written:

**Keep the contents of  
>this box safe<strong>

**Happy birthday**

I went inside, sat down, and opened the box. Inside was a bracelet that had what looked like a multi colored marble attached to it.

"cool." I then put it on. Then there was a earthquake. So we all went outside and I saw something that blew me away. a large, white, hoarse like thing. Then Zach said.

"I guess it's time for Megaman to save the day, right?"

"yes" then I yelled:

"EM wave change! Geo Stelar, on air!" then in a blinding flash of light, I was transformed into Megaman. I then ran to the thing and it said:

"Geo Stelar. I've heard a lot about you."

"funny. I've never heard of you before."

"and it will stay that way." Then a portal appeared directly in front of it. The portal started to shuck me in and when it did I realized this: this was my worst birthday ever.

**END**

**Here we are, at the end of the chapter! Anyway, this is called the after math, where we talk about the chapter **

**Geo: like this! Exactly**

**Mega: why are we doing this again?**

**To talk about the chapter. And if you're a major Pokémon fan, you should know what the thing actually is!**

**Next time, on Megaman Starforce X, Ash Ketchum and Geo Stelar meet, beginning a great adventure! What is to come? You have to read Kalos, where dreams and adventures begin! To find out! **


	2. Kalos, where dreams and adventures begin

**I own nothing. But if I DID I would make a fourth starforce **

**Chapter 1: Kalos, where dreams and adventures begin!**

"Heeeeeeyyyy Kalos region! Ash from Pallet town is finally here!" yelled Ash as he exited the plane. Pikachu yelled with him.

_"__Piika-chuuuuu!"_

"what's with all the yelling?"

"just saying hi to the Kalos region. And as soon as I walk down these steps, we'll finally be here." Ash answered to Alexa. Ash could remember the time he met Alexa like it was yesterday. He was coming home from the Unova region to his home when he met her. She told him about the Kalos region. When Ash got home, he decided to go to Kalos with Alexa.

" spritzee!" Ash then heard a strange sound he saw a Pokémon.

"I never saw that one before!" he then went down the steps, but he tripped and fell down them instead (Pikachu jumped just in time).

"are you alright?"

Yeah I'm ok. Alexa who are those Pokémon?"

"oh, that's a Spritzee."

"Spritzee, awesome!" but Ash didn't know that two people and a Meowth were watching them from the top of the airport.

"hehehehe"

" a typical twerp entrance"

"and with Pikachu to!"

"then it's all in place. Let's get to work" then a Pokémon came out of the girls pokeball.

"waaaaaaa-buffeeet!" then the figures left

"the first thing I want to do is have a Gym battle!" Ash said.

"Ash, wait a minute. So, where do you plan to go to a Gym battle?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. Your younger sister is a Gym leader right? At her Gym!"

"wait, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but her Gym isn't in Lumiose city. I'm afraid it's located in Santalyn city."

"whaaat!? What do I do now?"

"hold on, I'll go and give her a call right away. I'll see you in the lobby."

"thanks!" then Ash started wandering.

" I want to see if there are any more Pokémon around!" but after a minute of looking he didn't find any. But when he stopped, Geo, still as Megaman, fell directly in front of him. Megaman and Ash looked at each other for 20 seconds until Megaman jumped up over him and disappeared.

"hey Pikachu, did you see that?"

"_pika"_

"… ooh yeeaah!"

**Xxxxxx**

A yellow and black dinosaur-like Pokémon until Ash came running to him.

Phylioctyle we just saw the coolest thing! Where's Alexa?" then Phylioctyle pointed to Alexa, who was using a phone by the wall.

"Alexa!"

"what's with all the excitement?"

"we just saw… something, I think it was a Pokémon! It was so amazing! It was blue and it made this huge jump right over our heads!"

"I see, I guarantee that you're going to meet lots of new Pokémon."

"so cool! I'm glad were finally in the Kalos region. I can't wait to win that Gym battle to!"

"uhhh… you see, I managed to get through to that sister of mine, and she let me know that she's away from her Gym right now."

"she's away! so when is she going to be back!?

"once she's away on a trip, she's usually gone quite a while."

"oh man!?/_pika!?_"

"sorry Ash, I know you must be disappointed after coming all this way."

"Ahhh, no WAAYY!? This is bad! I wanna win the league this time and I want to become a Pokémon master!/_pika pika!_"

"I know! Why don't you channel that energy into challenging the Gym here in Lumiose city!"

"there's a Gym in this city to?" Alexa then took Ash outside and showed him a map of Lumiose city.

"see? It's right here. the Lumiose Gym is located just inside Prism Tower."

"Prism Tower/_pika_. Got it. We'll just have our first Gym battle here in Lumiose city."

"I'm afraid this is where we have to part ways. Are you going to b alright?"

"Yeah, we'll be just fine/_pika!"_

"that's great. We'll then once again, welcome to the Kalos region."

"you've really been a big help. Thanks a lot."

"no, thank you it's been great fun."

"yeah?... it sure has. See you later Alexa."

"right. See you later."

"alright!" and when Ash got out of the airport, he jumped into the air and ran straight for the tower.

"alright! A new Pokémon! Oh wow, Pikachu, this city is gigantic! Look at all the new Pokémon! Never seen that before either! Look Pikachu, an Ampheros! And Medachan! There are Pokémon we know!"and then he saw Prism Tower.

"Kalos Gym battle here we come!" but he didn't look where he was going and ran straight into another kid, and knocked both of them down.

"sorry I ran into you." Said the kid.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was running."

" Why were you running so fast any way?"

"I was wanting to challenge the Gym."

"… why?"

"are you new here?"

"I came here an hour ago."

"so did I. anyway, if I beat the Gym, the Gym leader gives me a Gym badge. When I have eight, I can enter the Kalos league."

"cool…. Hey, do you mind if I watch your match?"

"not at all. I'm Ash."

"my name is Geo."

"nice to meet you Geo. Well, let's go!" then Ash ran into the Gym and Geo followed. The Gym was mainly themed after electricity, with tesla coils encased in glass.

"boy oh boy I'm exited!"

"are you always this exited?"

"yeah!" when they got to the end of the hallway, there was a metal door with a TV screen.

"anybody here?" then the TV screen turned on and showed a symbol that looked like a P. then it said.

"welcome to the Lumiose Gym."

"my name is Ash and I have come all the way from Pallet town in the Kanto region. I want to have a Gym battle!"

" how many badges do you have?"

"Badges? This is the very first Gym I'm challenging. So I haven't won any yet."

"you have none?! Not a single one Gym badge!? What about you?"

"I'm just here to watch."

" in order to challenge the Lumiose Gym, you must have accumulated at least four badges." then two tesla coils came out of the ceiling.

" what!? Hey hold on!"

"Please leave immediately." Then the coils shot them both with electricity.

"waaaaahhhhhhh!" then a trap door opened up beneath them and they went down a slide. They came out through a hole in front of the Gym. Back on the ground, two kids saw Ash and Geo fall.

"I'm going try to catch those two!"

" I'll get Pikachu!" then the boy threw his backpack on the ground and it inflated just before they hit the ground. The girl then caught Pikachu. then the boy ran up to them.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine/I've been through worse" then the girl said

"take a look at this Clemont, a Pikachu, and what a cutie!" but the Pikachu started wiggling in the girls arms. But then Pikachu released a bolt of electricity that shocked all of them. Afterwards she just fell down. But then she just started laughing. Then the boy said:

"I'm really sorry about my sister."

"hey don't worry about it."

"Bonnie, you apologize right now!"

"I just wanted to give Pikachu a hug!"

"but did Pikachu like it?"

"… alright I'm really sorry Pikachu."

everything is ok now. Pikachu was just a little surprised."

"_pika pi._"

"but I still haven't thanked you yet. Thanks for saving Pikachu/_pika pika._"

"your very welcome!"

"What a weird Gym. What's up with that?"

" you got Kicked out right?"

"right! And after coming after coming all this way. Some Gym leader."

"yeah, he's something alright."

"the Gym leader at the Lumiose Gym is this really super duper strong person. So they asked you how many badges you have right?"

"that's right. But when I told them I didn't have any, we got zapped bad."

"you don't have any badges?"

"you see I just got into the Kalos region. This is the first Gym I've been to."

"pardon me for asking, but where are you from?"

"I'm from Pallet town, Kanto and I'm Ash. This is Pikachu. and my buddy and I are on a journey together so I can become a Pokémon master."

"and what about you?"

"my name is Geo and I'm from… uh… um…" Geo thought for the moment._What do I do now? I just can't tell them I'm from the future!_

_"_do you remember it?"

"uh… no"

" so, amnesia?"

"uh, I guess so" Geo answered. Then they walked to a park that had what looked like a basket ball field with no hoops

"And now it's time for us to introduce ourselves. My name is Clemont. And this is my little sister Bonnie"

"nice to meet you. You and your Pikachu look like such good friends. If you weren't, Pikachu wouldn't be sitting on your head like that."

"yeah. We've known each other for a long time. Actually, Pikachu was the first Pokémon I've ever got. And now were continuing with our journey. And looking for more Gym battles."

"how do you get Pokémon in the first place?" Geo asked

"well, when your old enough you get them . I got mine from professor Oak. So, are you two going on a journey?"

"journey? Well you see-"

"that's something we'll be doing sometime in the future."

"a family adventure sounds great. After all, I don't have any brothers or sisters. Do you have any siblings Geo?"

"uh… no, no I do not. Hey Clemont, what kind of Pokémon do you have?"

"…ok. Here's a Pokémon I recently caught." He then took out white and red ball.

"what is that?"

"it's called a pokeball. It's used to store Pokémon when not in use. And Clemont, can I see it? I want to have a battle." Then Pikachu Jumped from Ash's head and ran to the field.

"a battle for real?"

"yeah. If I can't have a Gym battle, I'd like to have my first battle in Kalos with you. what do you say Clemont?"

"…ok, you're on." Then Clemont and Ash went to opposite ends of the battle field.

"alright bunnelbee, come on out and let's have a battle!" Clemont yelled as he threw the Pokeball into the air. In mid-air, it opened and in a flash of light, standing in the field was brown and grey rabbit.

"awesome! I've never seen that Pokémon before! Pikachu, let's give it are all!

"lots of luck to both teams!" Bonnie yelled, as the battle begun.

"now Bunnelbee, this will be our very first battle. Just relax, and you'll do great."

"ok Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" then Pikachu jumped into the air. In the air Pikachu was surrounded by electricity. Then it shot a lightning bolt at Bunnelbee.

"Bunnelbee, use your ears to dig up the sand!" then, using it's ears like shovels, it stirred up stand, creating a wall that blocked the thunderbolt. Ash and Pikachu just gasped

"Yes, Bunnelbee is a normal type Pokémon, but it's more than prepared to deal with electric type moves. And now it's our turn. Bunnelbee use dig!" then Bunnelbee jumped and made a formation that looked like a drill. When it hit the ground it dug into it, like a drill.

"take of Pikachu! don't let them know where you are!" then Pikachu started running around in circles. Clemont thought:_trying to use speed to confuse us. Well it won't work._

"Now go!" then Bunnelbee jumped out of the ground, right under Pikachu. then it used its ears to punch Pikachu, causing him to crash into the ground.

"you ok Pikachu?" then Pikachu got up with a look of determination on his face.

"yeah! Ok, that's the spirit! Pikachu use Quick attack!" then Pikachu was surrounded with a blue aura, as it ran about three times faster than normal to Bunnelbee. Once he ran into Bunnelbee he went flying. But, thanks to his ears, he landed on his feat.

"Double Slap, let's go!" then Bunnelbee ran forward as his ears glowed. Then he slapped his ears at Pikachu, knocking him back. Ash thought: _look at Bunnelbee's ears. There just like hands._

"pretty neat huh? Bunnelbee's ears can do lots of great things."

"your still fine, aren't you buddy? Awesome! Now use iron tail!" then Pikachu jumped into the air and its tail turned into metal.

"use your ears to catch it!" then Bunnelbee caught the iron tail.

"it worked like it should."

"yeah, it was good that you caught it. But now, it's too bad you can't use your ears. Your strong alright, but you can't move any more. Electro-ball!" then a ball of electricity formed in between Bunnelbee's ears, creating an explosion.

" Ash and Pikachu are pretty amazing!" Clemont thought:_by battling them, I understand Ash and Pikachu more._

"use quick attack!" Pikachu was about to hit him, but a net came out of no were and almost caught Pikachu.

"are you ok Pikachu?"

"_Pikachu."_

" alright, what do you think you're doing!?" they looked to two adults and a cat.

"that was dangerous."

"who are you?" then(for some reason) the cat turned on a radio and all three of them sang:

"prepare for trouble"

"and make it double"

"to protect the world from devastation"

"to unite the people within our nation"

"to denounce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie…"

"and James…"

"team rocket blasts of at the speed of light"

"surrender now and prepare to fight fight and fight!"

"Meeooowth, that's right!" then another Pokémon came out of a pokeball.

"_waaabuffeet!" _

"team rocket! You would follow us here."

"wait, do you know them?"

"I've never seen a talking Meowth before."

"wait, those are a bunch of really bad guys that are always trying to take other peoples Pokémon!"

"they sound like a person I know." Geo said.

"let's get em'"

"and I'll take the one with the ears."

"like that's gonna happen."

" I will not sit around and let you steal other peoples Pokémon."

"that's right!"

"me neither! Who do you think you are any way!?" Geo asked.

"Team Rocket, that's who,!"

"Alright Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Pikachu then shot a lightning bolt at them, but Wabuffet jumped and when it hit him, it just bounced of him right back at Pikachu.

"that's mirror coat!" and when Pikachu fell, Ash dove just in time to catch him.

"hey buddy, you ok?"

" we have to retreat! Mirror coat reflect moves back at double the Power!"

"no, we stood up against them before. And we always will. As long as Pikachu is ok, as long as Pikachu doesn't give up, I'll be right here, battling to the end."

"all you'll end up with is re-runs."

"now, Pikachu, electro ball!" then Pikachu jumped into the air, charged up an electro ball, and shot it at them.

"we'll help to! Bunnelbee, use mudshot!" then a ball of mud appeared between Bunnelbee's ears. Then six of them appeared and he shot them at Team Rocket. But then Wabuffet jumped into the air, dodged all of the mud, and deflected the electro ball. But before it hit Pikachu … something jumped from the tree, and went in front of the deflected electro ball.

"what's that?"

"a Pokémon?" the Pokémon then turned around and grunted.

"it's a Greninja!"

"a Greninja?"

"it's a water type Pokémon. So that electro ball did a lot of damage."

"you ok Greninja?" Geo asked

"so where is it's trainer?"Geo asked again. but then Greninja walked forward and yelled

"_gren nin gren_!"

"I think it wants to help." Geo said.

"_GREN!"_

"yo! The Greninja's saying bad guys rub him the wrong way!"

"you can't take them on if your hurt, so just-" but then the Greninja just jumped while it's tongue it used as a scarf unraveled. Then its tongue shot straight for them.

"we'll just send that right back at you!" then Wabuffet jumped into the air. But instead of going back, Greninja's tongue just wrapped around Wabuffet and threw him to the ground.

"how come it didn't bounce back?"

"of course! Greninja's tongue isn't a move, so Wabuffet's mirror coat was completely unaffected!"

"awesome Greninja! Way to go! Pikachu and I can take it from here!"

"we'll lend a hand to!"

"you guys better not forget about me!"

"me neither!"

"now Bunnelbee, use dig!"and when he went into the ground, a hole created under Team Rocket sending them flying.

"nice work Bunnelbee!"

"let's wrap this up! Pikachu, thunderbolt, go!" then Pikachu shot a thunder bolt, and Greninja shot a stream of water. The end result was an explosion sending them flying.

"were blasting of agaaiiin!"

"waaabuffeet!" but then Greninja fell face forward. Geo then helped them up.

"Greninja needs help right away."

"is there a Pokémon center nearby?"

" I think it would be a whole lot faster if we brought Greninja to the professors lab instead."

"the professor?"

"yeah, Professor Sycamore's research lab! There's no doubt he can help Greninja. Bunnelbee return." Then Bunnelbee disappeared in a flash of red right.

"come on Geo! This way!" as Bonnie ran ahead.

"I'm coming Bonnie!"Geo said as he helped Greninja walk as fast as he could. Ash and Clemont Followed.

"you'll be alright Greninja." Geo said. Although he didn't know, Greninja was looking into his eyes the whole time

**If you haven't guessed, the fan fiction will be pretty much the same as the anime, but with a few changes. This chapter is no exception. Instead of Mega Blaziken, Ash sees Megaman!**

**Ash: but Greninja appeared. What happened to Frokie?**

**We'll get to Frokie later. **

**Next time, on Megaman Starforce X: our Hero's race to the Professors lab, where they meet Frokie and Garchomp! But the first EM virus comes from planet RM appears and take's Frokie and Garchomp! As the virus, who calls himself Charziroid, runs away, Geo and Ash chase him to his destination: Prism Tower! Join us next time for attack of the RM-ians!**


	3. Attack of the RM-ians!

**I own nothing. But if I DID I'd make a fourth Megaman Starforce game**

**Chapter two: attack of the RM-ians!**

**Previously, on Megaman Starforce X: **Ash has safely arrived in the Kalos region, but not without being followed. Team Rocket has come to take Pikachu. but thanks to his new friends Geo, Clemont, and Bonnie, and the mysterious Greninja, Team Rocket was defeated. But Greninja took a lot of damage and needs help. Now, our hero's are racing to Professor Sycamore's lab to help him

"this way! Hurry up!" Bonnie yelled as they raced to the professors lab.

"Greninja, you got to hang in there." Geo said

"Clemont! Run faster!" Bonnie yelled as Clemont fell behind.

"I'm running as fast as I can. Geo, Ash, don't wait for me. Get going."

"I can't believe how slow my brother is." And they kept on running.

"Geo, this way!"

"right!"

"that's it! Professor Sycamore's Pokémon lab!" the inside of the lab kind of looked like a house more than a lab. With a staircase leading up to a balcony and book shelf's on either side.

"Professor! Professor Sycamore! Are you here?" Ash yelled

" 'yawn' coming. Huh?"

"are you the Professor?" Geo asked.

"Greninja, no!"

"you know this Greninja Professor?"

" yes, I do. Sophie! Come here! We have been so worried about you. Your trainer has been in recent contact with us." Then a woman came and took Greninja

"Greninja needs help."

"right."

"thanks professor. We have been worried about Greninja to."

"is Greninja's trainer coming to pick him up?" Geo asked.

"I'm afraid not. He contacted me just to let me know he was giving up Greninja." Clemont finally came to the door.

"you're so slow!"

"how's Greninja?" the professor them took them to a room that had a window that over looked another room. Inside the other room was bed that Greninja was lying on. The bed was covered by glass.

"poor Greninja"

"there's nothing to worry about. Sophie is the best at what she does."

"great." Geo said. The professor then sat on a couch that was in the room.

"I'm Professor Sycamore. I'm a Pokémon researcher working here in Kalos."

"nice to meet you. My name is Ash, and this is my partner, Pikachu."

"_pika_!"

"my name's Bonnie, and this is my brother Clemont"

" and I'm Geo."

"Pikachu and I got here from Pallet Town in Kanto."

"from Kanto!?"

"right! I'm traveling on a journey to become a Pokémon master."

"then welcome. Forgive me for not thanking you earlier for saving Greninja. It is very appreciated."

"the truth is, Greninja saved us. So, what's with Greninja's trainer?"

"one of my numerous responsibilities is to give trainers there very first Pokémon. The first form of Greninja is Froakie. At first it followed orders, but when it evolved into Greninja, it started disobeying orders from its trainer and running away just because it didn't like him. I'm sure Greninja acts this way for a reason."

"I have heard rumors of a trainers first Pokémon like that, but I never believed it." Then two Pokémon entered the room. One looked like a dinosaur, the other looked like a frog.

"whoa, a Garchomp!"

"Garchomp lives in the lab. It has a good heart. How are you feeling Garchomp?"

" _garrr…" _then Greninja opened its eyes.

"Greninja will be fine. Don't worry Garchomp. You to Froakie."

"so this is Froakie?" Geo asked.

"yes."

"professor? I've heard about your research about Pokémon evolution. Is it true?"

"yes. There are much more Pokémon in the lab then Garchomp."

"I want to see them!"

"ok then. Let's go."

" you coming Geo?"

"I'll catch up." Then everyone left. he then sat down and opened his Bio-Terminal.

"what do you think?" Geo asked.

" it seems to weird. Magical creatures with super powers. It's kind of hard to believe. And that Team Rocket. They were beat by a few kids!"

"technically they had Pokémon by their side." But then the building started rumbling.

"what was that!?"

"uh, kid? I just sensed something."

"what!?"

"it was similar to the FM-ians. But… different."

"but that's impossible. The FM-ians are our friends. And they… oh no."

"what?"

"did you feel weird when I was talking to Ash?"

"yeah, I felt the same energy."

"and at the party? The white horse?"

"yeah. It resonated from it."

"then we should go."

**Xxxxxx**

Geo ran to the center of the building to see that multiple appliances were shutting down and a strange device was wrapped around Froakie and Garchomp's neck. a man with a red sleeveless jacket, black jeans and red gloves was standing next to them. Then Ash and the rest ran into the room.

"who do you think you are!?"

"I'm Red. My master requires these Pokémon."

"you can't just walk in here!"

"your right. But I am. take care of them Garchomp." Then Garchomp shot a huge laser at them. The good was that they all ducked before it hit them then Red, Froakie, and Garchomp left.

"let's go after them!" Geo said

"right." Then Geo and Ash ran after them. But then Greninja went in there way.

"are you here to help us?"

"Gren!"

"I think that's a yes!" then all three of them ran out of the building. When they got outside, the saw multiple cars turned over and one building was on fire.

"look!"Geo pointed to Prism Tower to see that red was climbing up it with Garchomp and Froakie. Then the three started running to them.

"how are we supposed to get up there?"

"I have an idea." Clemont and Bonnie came up behind them.

"follow me." Then Clemont led them to the back of the tower. There was a door, but it was locked.

"alright. Clemoctic Gear, on!" then a robotic hand with three fingers came out of his back pack and started pressing buttons. Then the door opened.

"that was the awesomest thing I have ever seen!" Ash said. then the five of them ran to the top to see Red standing next to Froakie and Garchomp.

"you can't just take these Pokémon!" Geo yelled

"yeah, what do you want with them!?"

"my master requires them. My master will bring forth a new age!"

"I won't let you take them!"

"very well. If you won't listen, I will have my associate persuade you." He then held out his arm to show a Bio-Terminal.

"come on out flame!"then, in a flash of light, a EM being that looked like Mega came out.

"Oh no."

"EM wave change, Red, on the air!" then, in another flash of light, Red transformed.

"what!?"

"you no longer face Red, now you face Charziroid!" then he shot a fire ball at them. But Greninja shot a ball of water at it, making it disappear.

"that was dangerous!"

"of course it was."

"you're not the only one who can transform." Then Geo step forward

"EM wave change, Geo Stellar, on the air!" then in a third flash of light, Geo transformed into megaman.

"no scratch that, that is the awesomest thing I have ever seen!"

"you guys take care of Froakie and Garchomp. I'll handle Charzidump."

"it's Charziroid! I am going to kill you!" but then Geo ran to him, touched him, and yelled:

"tag! Your it!" he then jumped of the tower and somehow landed on his feet and ran.

"… AAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" then Charziroid burst into flames and started flying after Geo. He ran into him and rammed him into a store front

"fine then. I'm it" his arm then turned into a cannon and fired, sending him back eighteen feet. Geo's fists became larger and changed color from blue to red. Geo and Charziroid shared punches for a few minutes until Geo was knocked back.

"yo kid! Try to use the lock on!" mega yelled. Then two swords appeared on his hands. A scope appeared over his eyes he then disappeared and reappeared in front of him and slashed him with his sword. This happened five times until he grabbed the swords and broke them. He then shot multiple fire balls at him he dodged most of them but the last one hit them. For some reason it reminded him of second grade Gym. When the fireball hit, he was thrown to Prism Tower. Then Charziroid ran to him, jumped up into the air while his fist turned to fire, readying the final blow. But then when he was about to hit him, Geo held up his Mega arm, and shot a charge shot at his stomach. Charziroid flew back and landed on his feet.

"Impressive. You're a lot better than I though. But next time you won't be so lucky. You may have defeated me today, but you will never defeat the RM-ians!" he then disappeared.

"what are the RM-ians?" Geo asked.

"I do not know. But it sounds familiar…" but then Geo heard a scream. He looked up to see Ash and Pikachu falling. He then jumped up into the air and grabbed him. When he landed, he put him down.

"now I remember. You're the one I saw when I got here!"

"right."

"how did you do that?"

"can't tell you now." but then some reporters swarmed him. One asked:

"do you have time for any questions?"

"no I do not."

"can you at least tell us your name?"

"i…uh…I'm Megaman!" and he then disappeared. Geo (as Geo) then ran towards the confused reporters and Ash.

"what did I miss?" and then winked at Ash.

**Xxxxxx**

**The next morning**

"I hope you had a good night sleep" the Professor said as Geo, Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie were getting ready.

"yeah! I slept like a rock."

"I guess your real adventure begins now."

"yeah. What about you Geo?"

"well, after thinking about it, I have decided to go on a journey with Ash."

"what about your Pokémon?" then Greninja came out

"Greninja? Will you travel with me on my journey?"

"_Gren!"_

"ok then!"

"then your gonna need this" then the professor handed him a pokeball. He held it out and Greninja fist bumped it and he disappeared in a red light. The pokeball rumbled a little bit but it stopped after a while.

"nice job Geo!"

"since you're going on a journey, you're going to need this as well." The professor then handed both of them a pokedex.

"thanks a lot. You ready to go Pikachu?"

"_Pikachu!"_

"then let's go!" but standing in their way, was Froakie next to a pokeball.

"Froakie?" then Froakie nudged the pokeball closer to Ash.

"I think it wants to go with you." Geo said.

" ok then." Ash picked up the pokeball. Then Froakie jumped up and pushed a button. Then he disappeared in red light.

"it's awesome your coming with us Froakie."

"well, let's go.

**Since the aftermath was created by me, the Pokémon will be able to talk**

**Greninja: way past cool!**

**Geo: how did you do that!?**

**I'll never tell. **

**Any ways, I like to thank Ash the Pokevenger and Draka Shadowmoon for following and favoriteing Megaman Starforce X.**

**I would also like to thank Mr. Shadowmoon for also following and favoriteing me!**

**Ash: all by the same person!? Creepy.**

**I am also having a contest in which you guys get to vote on which Pokémon Geo will catch! I already know what the roster is, I just need to know which Pokémon Geo will catch next**

**Gallade**

**Lucario**

**Keldeo**

**Anyway, Captain M, out!**


	4. A battle of ariel mobility!

**Now, before we start the chapter I have to say a few things. First off, I wrote a THEME SONG!**

**Greninja: seriously!?**

**Ash: let me see that... wow this is good!**

**Bonnie: lets sing it!**

**Ok! A one two three four**

**Ash: I want to be, the very best-**

**Clemont: that no one ever was,**

**To catch them, is my real test,**

**Pikachu: to train them is my call!**

**Ash: I will travel across the land,**

**Bunnelbee: searching for success,**

**Pikachu: it is time, to understand**

**THE POWERS I POSESS!**

**Greninja: STARFORCE! Gotta catch them all~**

**Its you and me,**

**Greninja: STARFORCE!**

**Bonnie: I know it's my destiny!**

**Greninja: STARFORCE!**

**Yeah, you're my best friend,**

**All: IN THIS WORLD WE MUST DEFEND!**

**Greninja: STARFORCE! GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL~**

**Ash: a heart so true!**

**All: OUR COURAGE WILLL PULL US THROUGH!**

**It is time to understand, THE POWER THAT'S INSIDE!**

**All: STARFORCE! GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL, ALL, ALL, MEGAMAN STARFORCE X!**

**Also, The results of the poll from chapter 2 will not be reveled until Geo actually catches the Pokémon. The choices are:**

**Gallade**

**Lucario**

**Keldeo**

**If you want to submit an entry, then you just need to say which Pokémon you want in the comments.**

**I own nothing. But if I DID I would make a fourth Megaman Starforce game.**

**Chapter three: a battle of aerial mobility!**

"come on you three! You can register for the Kalos league this way Ash!"

"we know Bonnie. Thanks a lot Clemont. It's nice for you to bring me here."

"think nothing of it Ash. I have to confess, I am very in awe of you."

"me too."

"in awe?"

"yeah. You did everything you could to save Froakie and Garchomp from Red."

"yeah. It was pretty impressive how you risked your life to save Pikachu."

"it was nothing."

"it was I can fully understand why Froakie chose you. You to Geo."

"thanks" they then arrived at the Pokémon center. When they entered, a woman behind the counter greeted them

"good morning."

"good morning to you nurse Joy."

"here at this Pokémon center, we aim to helping both trainers and Pokémon alike."

"I was wondering if you could help me enter the Kalos league."

"I sure can. Please, touch this panel with your pokedex." Ash then took out his pokedex, put it on the panel, and then a computerized voice said

** "****Ash from Pallet Town is now registered to enter the Kalos league"**

"your all set now Ash." Then Geo went up, put his pokedex on the panel and a computerized voice said

**"****Geo Stelar is now registered to enter the Kalos league."**

"why are you entering?"

"well it sounds like fun. Plus, I'm stuck here until I can find a way home."

"hey Geo, were are you from?"

"uhhh… I can tell you, but not now."

"also, participants are also eligible for a free Kalos region badge case." Then a Pokémon that looked like a large rabbit wearing a white apron and hat similar to nurse Joy's walked in carrying two black boxes.

"it's a Wiglytuff!"

"why yes. Here in the Kalos region, my Pokémon center assistant is Wiglytuff." Then Ash took the boxes from Wiglytuff.

"thanks Wiglytuff."

"here you go Geo." then Ash tossed him one. Geo then studied it. The top was clear, _probably to see the badges_ he thought. And the clear part had on it what looked like a combination between a pokeball and the letter P.

"I am going to win! Oh, nurse Joy? Is there a phone here?"

"yes over there by the wall." then Ash walked over to it.

"who are you calling?"

"Professor Oak."

"who?"

"a friend back in Kanto." He then pushed a few buttons and then a creepy face appeared on the screen

"aaaauuuggghhhh! Huh, hey Rotom." But then the Pokémon was pulled away.

"well hello Ash! How are you doing so far?"

"great! We arrived safely in the Kalos region and I am starting my journey."

"good! Have fun on the road."

"thanks! I already caught my first Pokémon!"

"wonderful!"

"check it out!" he then opened the pokeball and Froakie came out.

"ah, what have we here? A Froakie! A Kalos water type Pokémon!

"yeah! Geo caught a Pokémon to!"

"Geo?"

"Geo Stelar, nice to meet you Professor."

"nice to meet you to. Did you say that you caught a Pokémon to?"

"yeah. Come on out!" then Greninja appeared beside him.

"_Greninja."_

"Greninja! Another water type!" but then Rotom got in the way again.

"hey Rotom! I can't see!" he them tried to pull Rotom away again. but instead he got a bolt of electricity, causing an explosion, which caused him to have frizzy hair. Then they all laughed.

**Xxxxxx**

"hey guys. Thanks for waiting." Geo and Ash ran out of the Pokémon center. Bonnie and Clemont were waiting for them.

"hey you two. Didn't you say that you were going to challenge the Santalyn city gym?"

"yeah! I'm pretty sure that the gym leader is back by now."

"ok. I think the best way to get to Santalyn city is by traveling Route 4 all the way there."

"then Route 4 it is! aren't you exited Pikachu?"

"_pika!"_

_"_you are going to do great Froakie!"

"_Froakie!"_

"You are to Greninja!"

"_Gren nin!"_

"then lets hit the road!"

"lets go!"

"the sooner we leave, the sooner we get there!"

"you don't have to show us around anymore." Geo said.

"us?"

"yeah. You think I would just go on my own? Were friends. My father taught me that friendships can never be broken."

"your father sounds like a good man."

"… Yeah. He was."

"silly Ash, were all friends now, like Geo said. So were going with you!

"seriously?"

"_pika?"_

"seriously. Remember what you two did yesterday?"

"yeah, but I would like it if you didn't bring it up anymore."

"ok. Anyway, you taught me what it's like to have real courage! I know we can get stronger traveling with you!"

"your right Clemont!"

"… so, is that ok?"

"of course it's ok! Traveling with friends is way more fun! It's a deal."

"I'm ok with it! We'll have a great time!"

"well we better get going!" Fifteen minutes later, they were walking on route 4.

"… hey Geo, since were the only ones here, can you tell us where you came from?"

"… yeah, ok. But you won't believe me."

"you can transform. I'll believe you."

"thanks Ash. Anyway… Iamfromanotherdimension."

"uh, what did you say?"

"I am from another dimension." Geo wasn't surprised that they have looks of shock on their faces.

"seems a little farfetched…" Clemont said, with a look of confusion

"even I have to admit, it does sound untrue…" Ash replied.

"then I'll prove it to you." Geo then pressed a few buttons on his Bio-Terminal. Mega then matterlized next to him.

"Geo! Why did you put on the EM lock!? It was so boring! Do not do that ever again-" Mega then stopped talking when he realized that Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie were looking at him.

"uh…..hi?"

"uh, Geo? What is that?" Clemont asked.

"well, this is Mega, my friend."

"more like partners."

"I guess so."

"what do you mean by partners?"

"well, on planet earth, I some reason only can use half of my power, so I need to merge with a human to get my full power." While Ash, Geo, Mega, Clemont, and Bonnie were talking, Froakie and Pikachu hopped from Ash shoulder and started looking around. Then a berry fell on Pikachu's head and rolled to Bonnie's feet. Pikachu looked at it, but then a small electric shock landed on the berry, causing it to land on her face.

"Bonnie are you ok?"

"wow, that was a shock" (**ahahahahahahahah! Shock, that's a good one!)** Pikachu and Froakie continued to look around. Then a small mouse like Pokémon ran out of a bush and ran to Bonnie. But Pikachu intercepted him.

"woooooow! It's so cute!" the Pokémon slowly walked to Bonnie. But then Pikachu cut it of. Then electricity traveled from Pikachu's red cheeks to the Pokémon's whiskers.

"it doesn't look like its afraid of us."

"their electric types. There communicating through electricity."

"so its kinda like an E-mail address is built into their cheeks." Mega said.

"I guess you could put it like that." Then Geo opened the pokedex and pointed it at the Pokémon. A picture of it appeared on the screen and a robotic voice said:

**Dedenne, the antenna Pokémon. Dedenee communicates long distances with other Dedenee by sending radio waves through its antenna like whiskers.**

"this is pretty handy!"

"yeah, it logs all the Pokémon you catch, and encounter, and stores it."

"I want it so bad! You will keep it for me, will you Clemont?"

"keep it?"

"yeah, he'll keep it for me until I am old enough to be a trainer. Please? I promise will take good care of it!

"I can help you catch it if you want."

"you will!? Thanks a lot Ash!"

"how do you catch a Pokémon?"

"well, first you have to battle it, and after you drain its health, you throw this at it." Ash then held up an empty pokeball.

" but how do they fit in there? I can see Geo fitting in there because he's so short and incredibly wimpy-" but that was all he got to say, because Geo took the pokeball and pressed it against Mega's skin. He then disappeared in a red light. a few seconds later, Mega came out.

"… DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Geo then put the pokeball back in its pocket.

"…yeah sure! Lets catch Dedenne!"

"hm… of course." Bonnie then walked up to Dedenee and held out the berry.

"hey Dedenne, you wanted this, didn't you?" Dedenne then slowly walked to Bonnie's outstretched hand.

"that's right. Take it!" but just before Dedenne took it, another Pokémon flew from the trees and took it. The Pokémon landed on a branch of a tree.

"hey! What's the big idea!? I've never seen that Pokémon either!"

"it's a Fletchling."

"no fair! That berry belongs to Dedenne!" but it just threw it in the air and swallowed it, and then laughed. almost if to say: _oh, ok then I'll give the berry back. suckers! You totally fell for it!_

"it ate the berry!"

"well that was a jerk move. Even for me." Mega said. then Ash took out his pokedex.

**Fletchling, the tiny robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling chirp is quite beautiful, it is relentlessly tough to those who enter its territory.**

After this, Pikachu looked to Dedenne to see it was crying.

"_Froakie."_

_"_Dedenne?" but then Dedenne ran off.

"Dedenne, wait."

"I don't think it's going to come back." Then Froakie jumped up into the air and threw its gummy frubles (**really Gamefreak, really? **

**Bonnie: I know. It's terrible.**) but Fletchling dodged all of them.

"it really is fast. I'm catching that Fletchling!" then the Pokémon glared at him, almost taunting him.

"since Fletchling is a flying type, so Pikachu has an advantage."

"ok Pikachu let's go!" but then Froakie cut Pikachu of. He jumped into the air and through his gummy frubles (**you know, it's just incredibly sad how they come up with these bad names**) at the bird Pokémon. But it dodged all of them.

"that thing is fast." Mega said to himself.

"come on Froakie! We don't even have a plan! Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Pikachu then charged up, but Froakie cut him of again. He jumped into the air and threw a ball of water at the robin. But then multiple tiny robin Pokémon appeared.

"it's using double team!" the water ball exploded making the clones disappear except one on the right. The bird's beak then glowed and rammed into Froakie. He then landed into a tree but was caught by Ash before he landed.

"are you ok Froakie? Take it easy. Just let Pikachu handle this."

_"__pika pika!" _but Froakie pried himself out of Ash's arms.

"wait, Geo's Greninja didn't follow orders right? Froakie must do the same thing."

"stop Froakie! Just chill out! Your only going to end up hurting yourself. I know how you feel Froakie. But you have to listen to me."

"Ash look out!" Fletchling then shot energy shears at Ash. But before they hit them, Geo took out Greninja's pokeball, and called Greninja to block the shears. Greninja shot a stream of water to deflect the shears.

"you ok you two?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

"hey Geo, Bonnie, Clemont you alright?"

"were fine!"

"_gren nin."_

"I get it Froakie, you wanted to get even with Fletchling for making Bonnie sad"

"is that true? Thank you Froakie!"

"_Froakie!_"

"but you can't do that without a plan. Ok, Fletchling can fly, so we need a way to lure it in."

"well you just leave that to me. The future is now, thanks to science! Clemoctic gear on! Presenting the 'flying type Pokémon attract machine'!"

" the name could use some work. Right Mega?"

"right."

"… well, you see, bird Pokémon use a homing signal. Using sound waves, this device can attract or repel bird Pokémon by effecting their internal compass. Watch this." Then he turned the crank on the side. But Fletchling didn't seem effected.

"I think its working." But then multiple pairs of red eyes appeared in the tree's.

"uh, Clemont, I would stop." Then hundreds of bee's came out of the tree's.

"Beedrill!"

"they were attracted by it?"

" turn of the machine!" then the Beedrill chased them all. Mega escaped into the Bio-Terminal.

"their coming for us!"

"turn it of!"

"it must be the frequency! Lets try it!" he then turned the crank faster."

"stop Clemont! Your making the Beedrill angrier!" but then the machine exploded. causing them to fall into a rock gorge.

"looks like you blew it again."

"is every one ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Clemont, that was awesome! You attracted the Beedrill!"

"awesome isn't the word I'd use." Geo said. "I think one poked me and Greninja in the butt."

"_gren nin_" but then they all noticed Fletchling laughing at them.

"its laughing at us."

"I just got an idea. This is it. The perfect place to battle. Time to settle the score."

"settle the score?"

"he means he's going to catch Fletchling."

"let's do this Froakie. This place will be the battlefield. It's full of ledges and with your jumping skills, you will do great. Now jump above Fletchling!" then Froakie jumped atop the rock formations to catch it.

"Ash is taking advantage of all the different ledge heights. Combined with Froakie's jumping ability Froakie will have even more mobility!"

"now use water pulse!" Froakie then wall jumped and threw a ball of water at the bird. But it dodged the ball.

"make it hard to fly!" then Froakie jumped and threw its gummy frubles**(not gonna quote the meme… not gonna quote the meme… not gonna quote the- *slap* ow! Thank you Geo.**

**Geo: no problem.) **but Fletchling dodged all of them. Then Fletchling tackled Froakie, but it was just a fake made up of gummy frubles.

"great Froakie! Bubble go!" then Froakie shot a stream of water out of his mouth. This time, Fletchling didn't dodge it and got hit.

"alright, go pokeball!" then Ash threw a pokeball at the bird. When it landed, the pokeball absorbed the Pokémon. But after a few seconds, Fletchling popped out.

"it didn't work." then Froakie ran up the wall and jumped up to it's level.

"now use water pulse!" then Froakie shot a water pulse At the bird. Then Ash threw another pokeball. This time, the Pokémon stayed.

"alright! I caught a Fletchling!" but then Froakie fell.

"you ok Froakie?"

"_Froakie…_"

"that was amazing!"

"it sure was. Froakie's jumping just got better!"

"I understand Froakie a lot more." Then he took out the Fletchling pokeball.

"come on out Fletchling! From now on, were gonna be good friends."

"and tell me if you get hungry next time. Because stealing other Pokémon's food is wrong."

"_Fletchling…_"

"how about an oran berry to celebrate our new friendship." Then Pikachu, Froakie, and Fletchling took a berry.

"alright, let's all head for the Santalyn Gym!"

"yeah!"

**I just love writing fan fiction. And that's why I'm not canceling the story. I have big plans for it. I'm not reveling anything yet.**

**Fletchling: I know what it is! It's-**

**No no no! don't ruin it! Playing random recording!**

**Geo:… you watch 'Power Ranger's Dino Charge-'**

**Absolutely not.**

**Ash: but you have it recorded-**

**It's my brother's. End of discussion.**

**Anyway, we really have nothing to say except that the poll will end soon, so if you want to submit your ballot, now is the time to do so. **

**But guys you have to admit that the theme is very good! W-why are you staring at me like that?**


End file.
